Querido Isshin:
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Eres mi querido Isshin, mi amado esposo, mi valioso amigo, mi sexy amante y el dueño de mi corazón. Personajes OoC posiblemente.


**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Querido Isshin:_

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pero aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, rompiste con todos los esquemas y con la imagen que la familia Ishida había plantado en mi cabeza, allí fue donde supe que no todos los shinigamis son como los pintan, lo sé porque tú eres diferente, lo fuiste desde el primer momento en que te vi, no solo por el hecho de que eres un tanto idiota, si no por el hecho de que eres puro de corazón, tu mirada siempre irradia esa sencillez y calidez inigualable, tu sonrisa siempre está llena de diversión y felicidad, cada momento a tu lado hace que ame más el hecho de haberte conocido, de haber salido para ir en tu ayuda, y estoy más que segura de que salvarte no fue un error._

 _Siempre buscas la manera de hacerme sonreír incluso en los días de lluvia, esos días en los que parece que no brillara el sol, pero menuda sorpresa, tu eres como un sol, eres ese hermoso sol que me salvo de la oscuridad aquel día que aún sigue siendo un poco confuso para mí, pero que sin duda fue el inicio de nuestra hermosa vida juntos._

 _Soy consciente de que la mayoría de las veces solo nos la pasamos bromeando, y eso es algo que me agrada mucho de ti, y en esos momentos cuando te atreves a sostenerme la mirada puedo notar ese brillo especial en tus ojos, ese hermoso brillo que me dice que me amas, porque contigo no son necesarias las palabras, tu siempre me demuestras lo importante que soy._

 _Es hermoso escucharte hablar de mí, porque en cada palabra se siente la fuerza de tu amor, cada palabra que sale de tus labios es tan cálida y especial, mi corazón se llena de felicidad al escuchar tu voz, y me siento tan dichosa de ser tu esposa._

 _Me has dado una hermosa familia, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu y tu son lo más especial, lo que más amo, sé que no soy buena para decirte cosas lindas sobre ti, y solo una vez fui capaz de decirte lo sexy que me pareces cuando fumas, a decir verdad siempre me pareces sexy, tierno y gracioso, amo cada faceta de ti, amo la familia que formamos y aunque parezca egoísta de mi parte, estoy feliz de que hayas renunciado a la sociedad de almas por mí, soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado y son tantas las sensaciones que provocas en mí que ni todas las palabras más hermosas del mundo bastarían para decirte lo que siento por ti, nada podría medir mi amor hacia nuestra familia, nada sería capaz de borrar o hacer flaquear mis sentimientos por ti._

 _Eres mi querido Isshin, mi amado esposo, mi valioso amigo, mi sexy amante y el dueño de mi corazón, agradecerte con esta simple carta es tan poco en comparación con todo lo que has dado por mí, deseo tanto ver junto a ti a nuestros hijos crecer, cuidarles y claro que tú los sobre protejas como haces siempre, quiero verlos casarse y tener hijos, quiero llegar a la vejez contigo a mi lado y nuestros nietos jugando, y cuando mi tiempo en este mundo se acabe, reencontrarme contigo en el otro lado, donde seguiría a tu lado para seguir viento tu sonrisa y derritiéndome en tu mirada hasta mi último suspiro, y recitando un último y eterno "te amo"._

Masaki tomo la carta y la apretó sobre su pecho, sonrió con dulzura y la acomodo dentro de un sobre, era tarde y debía ir por Ichigo, fue hacia el consultorio de su esposo y se despidió, escondió la carta dentro de algunas carpetas, pero aun así permitiéndole estar a la vista, sonrió de nuevo y emprendió el camino a buscar a su hijo.

Masaki jamás pensó que ese sería el último momento en que vería a su esposo, que sería la última vez que vería su sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos, tampoco imagino que sería la última vez que le diría "cariño" y saldría huyendo sonrojada mientras el corría tras de ella para besarla, mucho menos imagino que sería esa la última vez que probara sus labios.

Isshin sufría, el dolor le desgarraba en lo más profundo de su ser, y ver a sus hijos de igual manera lo hacía sentirse peor, si él hubiese sabido que aquel era el último beso, lo habría hecho duradero, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su vista ya no brillaba, estaba empañada por las lágrimas que le provocaban aquella carta, la última carta de su amada esposa, del sol de su vida, del centro de su universo, la estrujaba con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras era consumido por el dolor encerrado en la fría habitación donde había vivido un sol, Masaki no volvería pero el vería por los dos los sueños que en aquella carta escribió.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, fue una idea que me llego de pronto, espero me dejen un Review con sus comentarios o sugerencias, saben que solo pido respeto, eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima ;3**


End file.
